Little pain
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: TAITO, Llevan algo más de dos años de relación y Matt le ha llegado la carat de Admisión de la Universidad de California, ¿cómo se lo tomará Tai? Cómo afectará a ambos la decisión que el rubio tomó. Fic aniversario


**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no son míos… sino que pertenecen a **Akiyoshi Hongo **- creo - y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor: **Ralmente este no era el fic que quería subir en esta fecha, pero me veo en la obligacion de hacerlo XDDD, si hay algo malo o que no quedó claro no duden en decirlo en review. Este fic, está dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen, por que este fic simboliza mi cuarto año subiendo fanfic's. Hace cuatro años, en esta fecha subí, por primera vez una de mis historias, estaba bastante mal escrita, pero aún así gente me leyó y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y el de ustedes es que conmemoro este hecho, recordando esa fecha tan especial.

**Nombre: Little Pain  
**

Caminaba de vuelta al departamento que compartía con su padre. Esa mañana había llegado la carta de Admisión de la universidad que él había postulado - suspiró - le habían aceptado, estudiaría Ciencias Físicas y Astronómicas en la Universidad del Sur de California, una de las mejores y más selectivas de América.  
Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello rubio mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, todo por lo que había trabajado estos últimos cinco años había dado fruto. Pronto, muy pronto, se haría realidad su sueño de visitar el espacio. Mas su sonrisa desapareció al recordar la discusión que tuvo con Tai al decirle que él, el próximo semestre, se iría de Japón para poder cumplir su sueño. Cada una de sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un mantra, aquellas palabras dichas con rabia, con dolor. Él sabía que una relación a larga distancia era poco segura, la desconfianza y la soledad de ambas personas le hacían dudar, notablemente, en la fidelidad del otro.

Detuvo su andar a media cuadra de su destino, las palabras de Taichi le hicieron dudar, casi cuatro años se habían demorado en afianzar su amistad, casi dos el que el amor naciera en ambos y dos más el mantenerlo, para ahora él tener que irse al otro lado del océano.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y una gran cantidad de serpentina le cayó encima, sorprendiéndole.

-. Felicidades, hermano! - gritó Takeru desde algún lugar tras tanto globo.  
Observó uno a uno a los presentes, estaban sus padres, los integrantes de su banda - que se habían enterado a media mañana y lo habían tomado mucho mejor que su novio -, alguno de sus amigos de la infancia: Izumi, Sora, Kari - esta más bien por su hermano - y Jou - quien se había dado un tiempo para celebrar a su amigo -. Todos felices y contentos por su admisión, pero también tristes por su pronta partida. Buscó entre sus amigos la castaña mirada del que había dormido con él la noche anterior, pero no estaba, un suspiro volvió a salir entre sus labios.

-. Se han peleado? - preguntó el menor de los rubios de la mano de Kari. Él asintió.

-. No te preocupes - agregó la novia de su hermano -, le quedan tres meses para recapacitar.

-. Si... - susurró. No habían pasado ni doce horas de su pelea, desde la última vez que le había visto, y ya le echaba de menos, no podría soportar estar tanto tiempo alejado de él. - Tai... - su nombre escapó de sus labios.

La fiesta terminó bien entrada la noche, sus amigos le habían deseado lo mejor para sus estudios - especialmente Jou que seguramente no lo volvería a ver en estos tres meses que le quedaban debido a sus prácticas en el hospital y demás asuntos -. Sus padres lo monopolizaron para los fines de semanas, algunos los iba a pasar con su madre, otros con su padre y los restantes con la familia completa - para gusto de Takeru -, que irían a visitar tal lugar o comerían en el otro. Mientras los demás acomodaban sus horarios para pasar unas cuantas horas extras entre los trámites que Matt debía realizar y los ensayos para el último concierto que realizarían los Teenage Wolf en dos meses más.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido la tristeza que cubrían los azules ojos de Matt al no ver a su novio entre sus seres queridos celebrando con ellos, especialmente para su padre, quien estaba más que acostumbrado a ver al de cabellera castaña alojando en su piso por más de tres días. EL señor Ishida sonrió al recordar la primera vez que los había encontrado juntos:

Él llegaba de una larga noche de trabajo y lo único que quería era una taza de café y su cama. Ingresó a su departamento y encontró ropa en el suelo haciendo un camino hacia la puerta de su hijo, se agachó para recoger una de las prendas - una camiseta demasiado ancha y grande para ser de Matt - cuando la puerta del susodicho se abrió dejando ver al rubio vestido con sólo un buzo dejándole el torso descubierto evidenciando las marcas que la otra persona - que seguía en el interior de la pieza - le había hecho - unas más recientes que otras -. Cuando Yamato realizó en la presencia de su padre, se quedó plasmado en la puerta sintiendo como la sangre se alojaba rápidamente en su rostro. Unos brazos morenos rodearon su albina y estrecha cintura, y unos labios besaron su cuello mientras le preguntaban por qué no se movía, el rubio solo atinó a darle un pisotón y cuando Taichi cayó en cuenta, también, de la presencia de su "suegro" quedó exactamente igual que Matt. El señor Ishida asintió con la cabeza saludándolos pasando directamente hacia su habitación, dejando el café para otro momento.

Llegó a su hogar luego de estar todo el día caminando por la ciudad meditando las palabras de Matt esa mañana.

-. Me han aceptado - le había dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el móvil en la mano, su padre le había avisado.

-. En la de Tokyo? - preguntó él sonriendo, igualmente. Su rubio negó.

-. Mejor aún, en la de California - respondió agrandando su sonrisa, mientras la de él menguaba. California, Estados Unidos, al otro lado del pacífico.

-. Ah... - fue todo lo que pudo expresar.

-. No estás contento...??

-. No, como si me alegrara el hecho de que te vas lejos - respondió él colocándose los calcetines, lo último que le faltaba para estar completamente vestido.

-. Pues, perdóname por pensar que te alegrarías por mi - Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del moreno, el silencio los abrigó por varios minutos - Es mi futuro, Tai...

-. ¡Exactamente, es por TU futuro, cuando debería ser NUESTRO, tuyo y mío! - así había comenzado la discusión que duró casi media hora, dando por resultado el que Matt se fuera del piso enfurecido y dolido con él.

Le molestó el hecho que su hermana llegara invitándolo a una fiesta sorpresa para felicitar a Yamato por su admisión, él le había gritado que cómo era posible que quisiera celebrar el que Matt se iba de su lado, es que nadie lo entendía... Salió del lugar tan enojado como su rubio seguramente salió.

Pateó la ciudad durante todo el día, pensando. Él no había tenido tanta suerte como su pareja, sólo le habían aceptado en la Universidad Local para estudiar leyes. Se sentó en una banca para observar cómo el cielo se iba tiñendo de diversos colores a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Sabía que su rubio había trabajado arduamente para poder cumplir con su sueño: tocar las estrellas, ya no sólo metafóricamente. Había estudiado mucho más que cualquiera en su grado, incluso más que Jou en su mejor época - sonrió -, mientras él se conformaba con notas aceptables entregándose por completo al Fútbol y años más tarde a Matt. A Taichi pocas veces se le veía con un libro o cuaderno de la materia entre las manos, en cambio el ojiazul cargaba dos o tres más en sus brazos. Al moreno era imposible que le alcanzara el tiempo si tenía que hacer una cosa más de las que ya hacía - escuela, entrenamiento, ocio -, por su lado el rubio, organizaba de tal forma su tiempo que cumplía con todos sus compromisos - escuela, créditos extra escolares, ensayos y la cena - y no había problema si le surgía algo de imprevisto que tenía que hacer, siempre cumplía con todo, aunque si para eso debía posponer una salida con sus amigos. Realizando en todo lo que el otro había hecho y perdido, se sintió un poquitín egoísta... y envidioso.

Pensó en asistir a la fiesta en último momento y se dirigió hacia allá, pero cuando llegó, todos iban bajando las escaleras y vio como las luces del departamento de Matt se apagaban una a una, incluso la de su habitación.

-. "Lejos, se va lejos y no volverá..." - le repetía una vocecita en su cabeza. Al pasar la puerta de entrada se encontró a Kari apoyada en el hombro de Takeru viendo algún programa y esta vez la vocecilla cobró más fuerza.

Pasaron tres semanas en las que no se vieron ni hablaron. Los amigos de ambos los notaron decaídos, pero cuando se ofrecían a hablar del tema ninguno de los dos quería y cambiaban rápidamente de conversación. Fue Sora quien pudo hablar con el moreno y concertar una cita con el rubio para que pudiesen resolver sus problemas.

-. No me hagas elegir, Taichi - le había gritado el rubio, después de un buen rato de discutir.

-. Pues tendrás que hacerlo, tu carrera o yo, elige! - sus ojos ardían, era imposible que le estuviera haciendo esto, cómo elegir entre la persona que más amas y el ver cumplido el sueño de toda tu vida - Tu silencio me lo dice todo - él sonrió mientras cerraba los puños -. Pues, te lo haré fácil, olvídate que alguna vez existí, Ishida, por que lo de nosotros se terminó. Que te vaya bien en TU futuro.

Esa vez había sido la última vez que se hablaron y/o vieron. Los dos meses transcurrieron rápidamente para todos, el concierto de despedida había sido un rotundo éxito y lleno de nostalgia, luego de tantos años tocando. Incluso algunas fanáticas se desmayaron al verse los rumores confirmados, su preciado rubio se iba y quizás jamás volvería.

Sora estaba haciendo un arreglo de flores que su madre le había encargado, cuando sintió el timbre, al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Yamato con unas tijeras en una mano y lo que parecía ser cabello en la otra.

-. Qué-qué le pasó a tu cabello? - La larga coleta que lucía el rubio desde hace un par de años había desaparecido.

-. Ahora que empiezo otra etapa de mi vida, quería un cambio ¿Puedes emparejarlo?

-. Claro, pasa... yo te ayudo. - Aquella coleta que simbolizaba el profundo amor que le tenía al moreno, había desaparecido, aquella que le había costado tres años de paciencia y cuidado, ya no existía.

Las clases empezaron y Matt se había ido hace bastante tiempo, si debía ser franco, le extrañaba. Contra todo pronostico, la universidad, se le estaba haciendo mucho más fácil que la escuela, a pesar que ya no vivía con sus padres, si no en una pequeña habitación cerca del campus y debía trabajar para pagarse lo que necesitase.

Todos los domingos iba a comer con sus padres, para no perder comunicación con ellos ni con su hermana y para, secretamente, enterarse de cómo le iba al rubio en América, ya que una vez cada dos semanas llegaba carta de él a Takeru, contándole las anécdotas que le sucedían junto a su compañero de cuarto - lo odiaba, con todo su ser, él odiaba al compañero de cuarto de Matt -, además que siempre agregaba una foto que Kari se quedaba por unas cuantas noches para mostrarle a sus padres - y a Taichi también - su evolución.

-. No te parece que está un poco más pálido? - preguntó su madre devolviéndole la fotografía.

-. Lo mismo me dice TK, está preocupado - comentó la adolescente mirando de reojo a su hermano -, sus cartas ya no son tan expresivas como antes, a penas y les dice cómo le ha ido en los exámenes - el moreno estaba atento a las palabras de su hermana y madre.

Cuando la fotografía quedó cerca de él se sorprendió de lo que veía, Matt no estaba un "poco" pálido, estaba MUY pálido y delgado con unas ojeras bien marcadas.

-. Sucede algo, hijo? - preguntó su padre al ver su rostro.

-. No, nada...

-. Dice que intentará venir para navidad, hará todo lo posible - Tai se fijó en la fecha, menos de un mes para la susodicha fiesta - ... le hace tanta ilusión, incluso sus padres quieren hacer una cena todos juntos, Naoko invitará a su pareja, para que conozca a Matt.

-. Permiso - el mayor se levantó -, pero tengo que estudiar.

La imagen del rubio estaba grabada a fuego en su mente, aquella palidez, su rostro tan delgado, las ojeras marcadas, el velo de tristeza en sus azules ojos y la sonrisa falsa le hacían preguntarse si Yamato se sentía tan solo como él acá.

Navidad y Año Nuevo pasaron y las vacaciones de invierno con ellos, el rubio no había pisado Japón y cero noticias de él desde que avisara que trataría de asistir. No sabía decir si estaba más preocupada la familia del rubio o él mismo.

¿Qué le había pasado a su rubio?

La respuesta llegó una semana después como un balde de agua fría. Hospitalizado, según Takeru - en una conversación que él escuchó tras la puerta -, se había desmayado dos días antes de salir de vacaciones y no había despertado en una semana, había estado internado otra y media y adiós a las vacaciones, más el tiempo requerido para su recuperación en casa – eso significaba que había perdido días de clases -, sufría de Anemia.

Enfurecido por su descuido personal, Tai le escribió una carta que entre todo lo que decía resaltaba su preocupación. Se la pasó a TK pidiéndole que se la enviara con la próxima misiva que él le mandase a su hermano. Nunca recibió respuesta, pero confiaba en que el novio de su hermana hubiese cumplido su pequeño favor.

Para las vacaciones de primavera, Taichi fue a pasarlas con sus padres luego de una exhaustiva semana de exámenes. Takeru estaba en la habitación de Kari conversando - esperaba - y sus padres se hallaban haciendo las compras para el día. Estaba repasando la materia de los exámenes cuando sintió la puerta, una, dos y tres veces. Fue a abrir, ya que los tortolitos no se dignaban a salir del cuarto.

-. Matt... - Frente a él se encontraba aquella persona que aún le quitaba el aliento. Le observó y notó que seguía igual de pálido, pero con las mejillas más rellenitas y las ojeras menor marcadas - Yo...

-. Está Tk? - se apresuró a preguntar, la presencia de Tai aún le descontrolaba

-. Sí, te lo voy a buscar

-. No, yo voy - dejó sus zapatos en la puerta y pidiendo permiso - acto que hirió a Tai, pues Matt nunca había pedido permiso para entrar a su casa - se dirigió al cuarto de Kari. - TK, papá nos espera en el auto - dijo con su voz autoritaria de "Hermano Mayor"

-. Ya voy... ¿Hermano? - prácticamente se tiró encima de su hermano luego de tan larga ausencia - ¿Cómo estás?

-. Hola, Matt - saludó la menor de los Yagami. El rubio respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-. Mejor... - tenía a su pequeño hermano pegado a él en un abrazo, sentía las lágrimas de él humedeciendo su cuello - disculpa, no quise preocuparlos... - lanzó una mirada significativa a Tai, quien decidió que era momento de volver a meterse en los libros.

Matt en su inconsciencia no deseaba despertar, no en un lugar donde su único "amigo" era su compañero de cuarto y, a pesar que era muy popular, se sentía solo.

-. Por cuánto estarás?

-. Me han dado permiso, así que yo creo que cerca de un mes... - Un mes era suficiente para arreglar las cosas, pensaron ambos - Vamos, que papá nos espera.

-. ¿En auto?

-. Sabes que ahora me canso con facilidad... - fue lo último que escuchó de él antes que éste cerrara la puerta de entrada.

Kari abrazó a hermano siendo correspondida, sintió cómo él dio rienda suelta a toda una gama de sentimientos convertidos en lágrimas.

Pasó una semana y Matt volvió al hogar de los Yagami.

-. Takeru no se encuentra - respondió Tai, antes que el rubio pudiese decir nada.

-. No vengo por él... pero creo que sigues enfadado conmigo. Que estés bien, Tai...- Matt se marchó sin que el dueño de casa pudiese reaccionar. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras con calma sintió su voz

-. Espera, puedes pasar si quieres. - El rubio se devolvió con tranquilidad, pues si bien la anemia había disminuido, los mareos y la fatiga le seguían embargando.

-. Gracias. - se adentró y tomó asiento en uno de los sofá que se encontraban frente a la televisión. Tai se sentó a su lado y así estuvieron toda la tarde, sin darse cuenta que la mano de uno quería tomar la del otro. Pronto les dieron las siete y no se habían dicho nada, pero antes que el moreno se decidiera, el rubio habló para despedirse - Debo regresar, nos vemos... Tai...

Al día siguiente volvió y conversaron un poco sobre nada importante, un par de comentarios sobre el programa que estaban viendo, y así mismo los tres siguientes. Al cuarto Matt no llegó y Tai se preocupó, después pensar en mil excusas por la cual Matt no llegaba decidió llamarle al departamento, le contestó el padre del rubio diciéndole que no se encontraba con energías para salir, preguntó si él podría visitarlo en la casa recibiendo la grata respuesta que él podía ir cuantas veces quisiese.

Lo vio sentado en el sillón con su pijama puesto y unas dos mantas gruesas cubriéndole.

-. Tai! - exclamó cuando lo vio. Una bella sonrisa estaba cubriéndole el blanco rostro y un brillo especial ubicado en sus ojos.

-. Traje algo para comer mientras vemos películas - levantó una bolsa con lo mencionado. El rubio le hizo espacio en el sofá y el moreno se acomodó. Pasaron las horas y sintió como el cuerpo a su lado comenzaba a temblar - ¿Yama? - llamó asustado por lo morados que estaban sus labios.

-. Te-tengo frío, Tai... - El moreno lo sentó en sus piernas y lo acercó hacia sí cubriéndolo con las mantas, el rubio siempre había más friolento que él, pero esto era ridículo. Lo abrazó tratando de infundirle un poco de calor, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro y poco a poco concilió en sueño. Tai lo estrechó el abrazo al sentir que el otro iba adquiriendo un poco más de color.

Una recaída, le había dicho el señor Ishida, eso era lo que había sufrido, Tai no se movió hasta que el otro despertó, sonrojándose al verse tan cerca a él. El moreno comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-. Te cortaste la coleta - le dijo al darse cuenta.

-. Quería olvidarte... - Tai sintió un pinchazo en su pecho - pero no resultó... no te preocupes, crecerá.

-. Mejórate, Yama - El rubio sonrió, Tai era al único que le dejaba decirle Yama. -. Me tenías preocupado.

-. Me di cuenta en la carta... - sus voces sonaban tan despacio que apenas eran susurros – Quise responderte, pero no supe cómo…

-. Te amo, Yama... - el ojiazul le miró directamente con una sonrisa pintada en sus, nuevamente, rosados labios. Ambos se acercaron y probaron sus bocas luego de casi un año sin estar juntos. Les supo a gloria. Fue casto, fue tierno, fue dado con el más puro amor. "Te amo" se decían esos labios sin emitir palabra alguna, "Te extraño, te quiero"

Matt mejoró un poco más desde ese momento, estaba un tanto mejor que desde su regreso.

En este momento se encuentra aprisionado entre la puerta de su pieza y el cuerpo de su novio siendo salvajemente besado por aquellos labios que tanto extrañó, sus manos están sujetas al cuello del moreno mientras las de éste se encuentran en su cintura y cadera en un intento de entrar en contacto con la piel que la camiseta cubría. Cuando lograron su cometido y empezaron a explorar aquella nivea piel retuvo con su boca los gemidos que sus manos provocaban en el otro, en su Matt. Pronto la camiseta voló hacia algún lado y la boca de Tai viajó hasta el níveo cuello para quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo, marcando el territorio que creía perdido. Entre sus manos y las del rubio lograron sacar la camisa que cubría al moreno, los gemidos de su pareja llegaban a sus oídos alentándolo a seguir. Con su boca jugando con los pezones del rubio llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón y sin saber cómo estos volaron hacia algún lado y así mismo llegaron ambos a la cama completamente desnudos. Se observaron unos momentos como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

Esa noche se amaron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más, dándose cuenta que ninguno de los dos estuvo con otra persona en esos meses transcurridos.

A la mañana siguiente el padre de Matt los encontró a ambos durmiendo en la cama cubiertos apenas por la sábana, desnudos y llenos de marcas, él simplemente negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-. Yama... - le llamó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-. Mmh?

-. Conseguí una beca... - sintió al rubio moverse prestándole atención - me voy a América a terminar la carrera...

-. ¿A dónde? - preguntó emocionado

-. ¿Dónde crees tú? - el rubio sonrió y se volvieron a besar.

-. Te amo, Tai. Prometo mejorarme para que podamos repetir esto con más frecuencia...

Cuando ese fin de mes Matt tomó el avión a California sintió que así debió ser desde el inicio. Volvería para las vacaciones de verano y ayudaría a Tai en todo para que cumpliera su propio sueño.

Sabían que les faltaba mucho por recorrer, que habrían nuevas discusiones, nuevas palabras hirientes serían dichas, pero nada podría separarlos, por que el uno sin el otro, eran simplemente nada...

---

El final es el mismo que el del Anime, pero sin digimons... Matt llegó al espacio y Tai fue un gran diplomático... pero lo más importante es que se mantuvieron juntos... hasta más allá de la muerte.

Ah!!! al fin... son las cinco de la madrugada... creo que me iré a dormir y luego revisaré la ortografía y gramática... XDD nos vemos en un par de horas...  
Sé que no era esto lo que quería subir, pero di lo mejor de mi ò.ó y ahora que lo leo con unas tres horas de sueño, me gusta muchísimo.

El título es de la Canción de Olivia Lufkin, estaba entre esta y "Winter Sleep" ya que fueron las que me inspiraron y acompañaron en toda la formación del Fic.

Que estén bien, nos vemos por ahí, debo terminar otro fic de Digimon, así que nos veremos.

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. o Mito

INICIADO: Sábado 14 de Febrero del 2009, 18.35  
FINALIZADO: Domingo 15 de Febrero del 2009, 5.07


End file.
